The Face on the Milk Carton
by Laura25
Summary: AU. Athrun Zala, future chairman of PLANT, finds himself in quite a predicament after finding a golden haired person that he had seen on the milk carton what's worse is that she has amnesia. What chaos will ensue? AxC OnHaitus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It all started with the face on the milk carton. Athrun Zala, future chairman of PLANT, finds himself in quite a predicament after finding a golden haired person that he had seen on the milk carton! What's worse is that she has amnesia and does not remember a thing! As a caring person, Athrun does what he thinks is right but what really waits for Athrun Zala when his story unfolds?

I know, crappy summary but just read it.

**Disclaimer-It may seem like I own or copied from the movie and book 'Face on the Milk Carton', but this story has nothing to do with that copyrighted work so don't sue me o.o. I just used the title because it fits this story's beginning. If you've seen the movie-which I will shortly and later read the book, I am not taking anything from the rightful author **Caroline B. Cooney **and claiming it as my own. So basically I don't own the title 'The Face on the Milk Carton'. I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny either. I do own my characters like Julia and etc others that will be shown later in the story.**

-Author's note below story, scroll all the way down.

The Face on the Milk Carton

Chapter 1

A handsome blue haired stranger sat with his arms folded and face looking quite stern; it was his first time flying to ORB and he hadn't expected it to be much of anything except a painless flight. Too bad his expectations were spoilt. After the endless taunting waves of turbulence, he had built a type of immunity to them and vowed never to fly with this company again if it was the last thing he was going to do-he really did wish that he would at least be able to make this trip in one piece.

"Excuse me sir, would like a carton of warm milk to calm your nerves? You seem awfully startled and all from the turbulence we've been facing for the last two hours…" A woman dressed in hostess clothes asked the man gently. She could tell he was not quite used to the amount of turbulence they had been facing during the trip. The red haired hostess had vowed that she would make all her future passengers feel comfortable during a flight when she first joined the rigorous career as an airhostess. She had heard too many complaints about fellow hostesses from people, the media, and a number of sources and she did want to change the way people perceived her when she was in uniform. Her name was Julia and she would unknowingly start the destiny that was entwined with two individuals for eternity.

Julia would do what she could.

Athrun Zala, the future Chairman of PLANT, looked up at the pretty eyed hostess. Her name clip that was attached to her vest said 'Julia'. She did not seem to be the type to make fun of him because he was having a hard time adjusting, and that was what eventually made Athrun answer the kind hostess.

"…Um, sure. I just hope that the turbulence doesn't hit while I'm drinking or there is no guarantee I'll be able to drink it all or that I'll be able to keep it down…" He chuckled nervously to himself. Julia giggled herself and then responded intently. "Don't worry, if any of those events happen, the mess will be taken care of. You should just try to relax a bit, Sir." She handed him a small carton of milk, which did not seem the slightest bit expired or anything of the sort. Athrun was amazed, usually he thought dairy foods could not survive on planes for such times but this milk did not reek or anything at all.

Before he took a sip, he gazed at the carton reading its labels. It was a habit he had acquired when he was in Medical school. A particular teacher had always stressed that one should always watch what has been put in his food to prevent illness. After hearing this, Athrun always looked through his food for nutrition labels before he bought or ate the food. Sure it annoyed Lacus, his ex-fiancé, but he wanted to make sure that nothing in their food would the slightest bit hurt them.

"You are what you eat…" roamed around Athrun's head while he looked at the carton but that mantra was nearly forgotten when he saw a face. The face had a beautiful looking woman. She seemed to be a couple years younger than him. Unfortunately the last things he had read on the carton before another eruption of turbulence struck the plane was the word 'Missing'. The carton had flown out of his hands and had disappeared under a seat. Athrun wanted to get the carton back to help a little bit for the spilled milk but his efforts were futile.

The other passengers were in chaos. A baby screamed while an old man was jerked up from his sleep yelling at everyone. No one of course could individually hear these rants other than Athrun who seemed to be in the middle of all this inconvenience. Everyone was yelling or complaining about his or her issues and the hostesses were trying desperately to help calm everyone down. He saw Julia still looking quite calm while she settled down a few passengers in the front. Athrun wondered how she had so much power and focus during this pandemic while he was struggling with himself about some stupid turbulence. She reminded him of someone, someone familiar to him.

Athrun stood standing and thought about who Julia reminded him so strongly of. Then it hit him, it was Lacus. Lacus Clyne, his former fiancé and singing sensation for the people of PLANTS. Without her, chaos would ensue in PLANT, but her comforting words and actions had helped PLANT in a mother/child relationship. She was a big idol even now, after three years passed when Chairman Dullindal caused scandals and unethical decisions while in office. There was a big uproar when this happened and a civil war was about to break out. He, Athrun was there and he had helped to stop it. He wasn't publicized for his efforts as much as Lacus was, but he didn't want to be at the time just because Lacus could reach to all those people in chaos and help lull them.

A frown appeared on Athrun's face. He remembered when and why they had broken the arranged marriage that was set by their parents before their birth. It was raining that day since they were on Earth. The forecasters had said a high level hurricane was approaching and that the long term effects would be irreversible for the most part, if lady luck was not on their side… She had found someone that she could relate more to, more to Kira Yamato, his best friend and fellow war hero than himself. It wasn't that Athrun was sad that the engagement was broken off, he was really happy for Lacus and Kira but he felt even emptier inside. He, Athrun was now even more alone in this world than words could describe but he would bury that emotion with piles of work that needed urgent attention. That was that, Kira and Lacus Yamato were happily married one year ago on the day peace was once again brought to PLANT. He had brought them a deed for a rather large house, a mansion, for their wedding present, the same mansion that his happily married grandparents had lived in till they had passed away. He had no use for it, and he was sure that Lacus and Kira would be happy in it for all eternity.

Suddenly a blare emerged from the speakers that were scattered around the plane. "Ahoy passengers! Sorry for the turbulence you guys back there felt so badly. Jim and I were taking shots while steering the plane-if any of you were wondering what was the cause of all that turbulence… No no, I'm just kidding, really folks I am. We were just experiencing some effects from supposedly the 'worst hurricane of the year' and that's why your flight was a bit rocky. Anyway, please fasten your seatbelts because we are going to be landing in a minute. Again, sorry for everything and I imagine you won't be flying to ORB again on this plane so hope things go better for you folks! This is your pilot Andy Waltfeild reporting…" The transmission was cut and everyone had quieted down just enough to hear the whole announcement their pilot had made. Soon enough, everyone was buckled down and grinning. Athrun assumed they were as happy as him to be getting off this adventure soon. He himself couldn't agree with everyone more.

A yellow taxi dropped off the same Athrun that had survived through bad turbulence except the difference with him now was that he seemed more calm and stable. His was of good stature height-wise and was sporting a tight but lean muscle build and you could tell because of his soaked clothes. The rain before the actually hurricane was hitting everyone and it seemed no one was safe except when they were under some covered housing of a sort.

The blue haired man would be in a hotel right now but the hotel had made a reservation error and had had no space available for Athrun or any other new customers. So he, the great strategist, Athrun Zala was wet and without a place to spend the hurricane away but he wasn't out of luck. There were rumors between the bellhops that there was another hotel on the other side of the city. A rather nice and large hotel that had plenty of rooms available which was because only people of high status only checked in. He had silently thanked the heavens for this new piece of news and had ordered a taxi to take him to the other side of town and here he was.

Athrun started walking on the cold and wet pavement when he dropped his luggage in shock. A woman with blonde hair was sprawled across the concrete, something looked familiar about her as if he had seen her photo somewhere before earlier... Athrun ignored his thoughts and examined her quickly. She didn't seem to have any open wounds with blood showing, she just seemed unconscious. Her soaking wet body did not show any sign of ailment except that this woman could have either been dead here for a while or unconscious. Athrun had run up to her after forgetting about his dropped luggage. Since he was a top doctor, he checked her pulse and her forehead, which was starting to get cold and losing its warmth. She was alive but barely it seemed and very much out of place. She needed a warm place to stay and dry off in; she could not stay here for if she did she would die! He immediately without a second thought carried her quickly bridal style with his luggage on tow to the nearby hotel. Worry was showing itself on Athrun's face and he couldn't help but silently pray in his heart that she would make it out of this all right. Because if she didn't, he knew he would never forgive himself even after all he did. That was just how he was, a caring and passionate person with good intentions even if his body expression lacked it at times while he was around those he cared about, it was his personality and it made the people of PLANT want him to be the next Chairman.

He finally entered the hotel lobby soaking but more importantly looking for someone at the front desk. Athrun ran with the woman in his arms to the counter and hurriedly took out bills that exacted to around 500 ORB currencies and grabbed a random key from a rack and shot off again. The bellhops just stared at the speeding figure and snickered when they saw him carrying a young beauty bridal style. "Looks like someone wants to do it at time like this…" "Who blames them, there's nothing better to do when this hurricane strikes." "Ah, that you are right!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: This story is just something I thought of and spent my whole Sunday evening (instead of packing for school) writing up. I don't know how anyone will like it, but all kinds of reviews are accepted-if I even get any that is. The summary was crappy and if you think the story was too I'm sorry ; from the bottom of my heart. And if you found too many errors cause I only wrote this and posted it then tell me and maybe you can be my editor? Good job if you made it this far...o.o;

Gee…what a crappy author's note too --;;

.I.need.help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-It may seem like I own or copied from the movie and book 'Face on the Milk Carton', but this story has nothing to do with that copyrighted work so don't sue me o.o. I just used the title because it fits this story's beginning. If you've seen the movie-which I will shortly and later read the book, I am not taking anything from the rightful author **Caroline B. Cooney **and claiming it as my own. So basically I don't own the title 'The Face on the Milk Carton'. I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny either. I do own my characters like Julia and etc others that will be shown later in the story. **

(Did I mention this is an AU sort've story…)

Author's Note: WOW! I got 6 reviews ...That was the best present ever, really. I hadn't expected to get any reviews but this was a dream come true, now to continue to keep your attention, I'll post the next chapter and fix up my summary.

cherryheart: Ah, thanks so much for the first review and glad that you liked the first chapter! D

mohxo: Thanks a lot for the 2nd review and don't worry, Cagalli will be okay for the most part… P Just keep reading and thanks again!

Lamu: Thank you Lamu for the 3rd review and especially that you noticed I tried to put at least a little effort in describing Athrun's character. You'll see more of it once the story picks up and progresses…And as for if they will be stuck there, let's just say you don't know how right you are.

Rosegirl18: Your review was nice and I think I will take up on your advice for making my summary a bit more detailed. The after effects of writing such a chapter, I became a bit lazy and disoriented but I'll fix that soon. ; Thank you for the 4th review!

moi: I promise to keep you and the other readers hooked-as long as I don't get writers block :3 Thanks for the 5th review!

Maryam Khanoom: Thanks for the 6th review and I'll try to fulfill your requests as for the 'fixed and updated' summary to the front page and to keep you occupied with a few newly loaded chapters.

And of course I equally thank everyone who clicked on the link and read the story even if they didn't want to review or whatever. If you review, I'll make sure to add you in my thanks list. Now for the story, scroll down!

-----

Summary: It all started with the face on the milk carton. Athrun Zala, future chairman of PLANT, finds himself in quite a predicament after finding a golden haired person that he had seen on the milk carton! What's worse is that she has amnesia and does not remember a thing! As a caring person, Athrun does what he thinks is right but what really waits for Athrun Zala when his story unfolds?

The Face on the Milk Carton

Chapter Two

The rain pounded all through the night and the weather seemed to have worsened by the minute after Athrun had gently layed her on the comfy looking king sized bed. He nonchalantly then started a fire with some wooden logs conveniently already placed in the extravagant fireplace and raised the temperature on the thermostat. Athrun knew that if this young woman were to stir anytime soon, her body heat would need to return to what its normal temperature was. Apparently raising the temperature of the room would give an effect that would work in the body's favor. He of course did not want to give her a fever but she would need to be warm until he understood how fast her temperature would jump back. That was not the only problem though. She was in a deep unconsciousness and it seemed that not more damage could have been done to her. There was always a possibility that she would forget her memory and then… "No." Athrun thought aloud hoping that his worst of fears weren't confirmed when she would awaken.

He did not want this woman to forget her memory at a time like this, a time during a dangerous storm which could break ORB and leave many devastated. If she had any family here, he prayed that they wouldn't be affected and then they wouldn't need to resort to post a missing picture on a milk carton to find her… Then it hit him harder than a pile of bricks. "_Could this woman be that missing woman I saw on the milk carton?" Athrun pondered while digging a hand in his hair. _

The great Athrun Zala was having an anxiety attack, something that only struck when he had to read the speeches Meer Campbell wrote for him earlier while he was first deciding to run for Chairman of PLANT. The speeches weren't bad but they sugarcoated too much information to the public, and he wanted to explain things his own way, the hard truth and nothing else except a bit of optimism. Meer's speeches held too much covering up and guaranteed success for the peoples of PLANT in an unpredictable future. That was not the least bit realistic and Athrun hated it. If he were to be the Chairman of PLANT, he would lead them with the whole truth and a sense of support that provided optimism and a hope for an uncertain future. Sometimes though, he wished the future was predictable but he deemed that selfish and quickly replaced with an 'I'll do my best to make things right in this world" attitude. This man was not the type to sit back and watch what he most treasured to be crumbled up as a wad of paper.

Meanwhile, the golden haired beauty stirred a little and mumbled two words only loud enough for Athrun to hear. "Too hot…"

Athrun jumped at the sudden hearing of words other than his occasional thinking out loud style. It seems the figure sprawled on the bed was starting to stir and was 'too hot' because of the room temperature. He had to admit that he agreed with the blonde and just to make sure she wasn't running a fever he put a hand gently on her forehead. Her head was warm but not enough to be life threatening whatsoever. Athrun found himself extremely relieved and hurriedly removed his hand from her warm forehead leaving to go turn off the thermostat. Only the fire was now on and roasting. It was quite warm and comforting. It almost seemed to envelop the room in a kind of motherly embrace, protecting whatever was in its company.

As a respected doctor, a noble politician, and a sympathetic judge at PLANT he dealt with people almost every minute of the day. If something troubled someone, he would try to share their burden with him or her and comfort them as much as he could and as much as they would allow. They were just too kind to let him share their pain completely. It gave him a strong unexplainable hurt inside as if he had tried this before in some lifetime or alternate universe but this other person had let him go to deal with his own problems… Athrun shook his head and returned back to the woman's side. He stood there and gently watched her for any other signs of awakening on her part. She didn't need to do anymore to please Athrun with her recovery rate. He was just glad she, a fellow human was okay and that he had prevented her demise.

A small smile appeared on the woman's face as Athrun turned to gaze at the works of the hurricane. She seemed content with her eyes closed and the room's heat controlled. Athrun on the other hand had a look of worry upon his handsome face.

This situation was quite serious. A storm was going to hit and he knew that they wouldn't be able to escape for a while even if the hotel was suited to survive such hurricanes. So it was clear, Athrun Zala and a seemingly unconscious woman he did not know a thing about would be stuck in a hotel room together till the hurricane blew away. Just great.

What would he do if the press found out about this? He could just picture what the headlines for the tabloids would say. "Mr. Athrun Zala, the future Chairman of PLANT hopeful, Was Seen to be rushing to a Hotel room to spend a few days with an unidentified woman!"… Athrun groaned silently to himself and soon fell asleep on a nearby chair cursing the weather. He would end up drifting off into a nightmarish slumber imagining about the possible outcomes of this ordeal. The heavy rains continued hitting the window and soon drowned out any idle noises throughout the hotel including Athrun's fitful snoring for the next few hours.

--

A/N: Ah sorry I had to cut it short! I have to go do homework and help do my chores around the house but I'll try to make the next chapter especially long and juicy and post it in a couple of days along with a new summary and all. I have lots of tests this week and therefore need to study for them. I really am thankful for all what you guys have done, I mean you guys read it and even reviewed. You guys are my motivation and light, Thanks so much. Oh and if Athrun seems a bit OOC its just for the moment, he'll become more like himself later on in the story. Well thanks and see-ya!

- I'm looking for an editor as I mentioned earlier, if anyone wants to do it you can email me at and be sure to label the title with something along the lines of 'I'll be your beta reader!' or something like that. ) Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-It may seem like I own or copied from the movie and book 'Face on the Milk Carton', but this story has nothing to do with that copyrighted work so don't sue me o.o. I just used the title because it fits this story's beginning. If you've seen the movie-which I have, I am not taking anything from the rightful author **Caroline B. Cooney **and claiming it as my own. So basically I don't own the title 'The Face on the Milk Carton'. I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny either. I do own my characters like Julia and etc others that will be shown later in the story. I doubt that I own anything else if it's mentioned.**

(Did I mention this is an AU sort've story…)

**Author's Note:** Reasons for delay, 1. Busy  2. Writing focus issues for this story… Bear with me please and I've just learnt that it is no longer allowed for an author to respond to the reviewers.

------------

**Summary:** It all started with the face on the milk carton. Athrun Zala, future chairman of PLANT, finds himself in quite a predicament after finding a golden haired person that he had seen on the milk carton! What's worse is that she has amnesia and does not remember a thing! As a caring person, Athrun does what he thinks is right but what really waits for Athrun Zala when his story unfolds?

**The Face on the Milk Carton**

**Chapter Three**

Two golden orbs slowly adjusted to the dim lighted room save for a dying fire in a fireplace. The room seemed to be quite big and spacious-and oh was the bed something; silky soft bed sheets that caressed your body gently and pillows with just the right fluff in them to make you believe that you were lying in a heaven! A small smile appeared on her soft face. She did not know where she was or even who she was and what was she doing here? Had something happened to her and if so, how? The sunshine haired woman was really lost this time.

The beauty had not noticed Athrun's sleeping figure on a guest chair that was faced towards the window and drawn velvet curtains. He looked even more like a god when he slept and the dying fire flickered around his face leaving playful shadows. His hands were folded across his chest and he seemed to have finally dozed off peacefully in a dream state since a grin seemed to reside on his face. Strangely thought, even with peace he kept moaning or groaning about something, with the arms waving wildly. Maybe he was dreaming about him finally accomplishing his life goal to be chairman and helping everyone out as much as he could or he could have been dreaming about the vacation he had originally had come to ORB for instead of a gruesome hurricane. Who knew? He was his own master of dreams…

_Athrun's Dream Sequence Begins- _

"Fellow PLANTS citizens, I am proud to announce your new leader, Chairman Athrun Zala! He has worked his way up and now will serve all of us to bring peace and stability everywhere. Let's give our new Chairman an applause and show him our support!"

_Clad in a red and black business suit, a grinning Athrun arose and started forward. As he came to the podium from his seat just feet away, applause erupted the next 5mile radius and elsewhere in people's homes where the television screens showed what was occurring in real time. The rebuilt Junius 7 was bustling and it was quite evident. _

_The inauguration celebration was quite the thing this year, especially because people in PLANT were united in making Athrun the Chairman from the start. It was true, his other opponents had to drop out due to not much supporters from the masses. From the beginning followers of Athrun's political campaign knew without a doubt that he would one day stand leader of the beloved PLANT cities. Nothing could go wrong now, nope, it was impossible at this time…_

_Except, well…forgetting to wear pants…_

_Athrun started speaking to the crowds in a formal manner, to give respects to his supporters and fans. The peoples all now saw clearly what their new chairman looked like in his, ahem, peculiar attire._

"_Thank you everyone, for suppor-…"_

_Suddenly, a roar of laughter erupted as far as the human ear could hear. A confused Athrun started frowning but a second later started chuckling so he at least looked like he knew what the thundering laughter was about. Moments continued to pass by and it seemed that the giggles and outbursts would not cease._

_His curious nature allowed him to look around as much as he could throughout the populous and buildings. Nothing seemed to be in sight for the first few seconds. Then luckily, Athrun found a bunch of children pointing at him and laughing their little heads off not too far off from the stage. The sight irked him to an extent for reasons his own. It was one thing to be laughed at by professional adults…but by a bunch of small children as well?…Ridiculous. _

_At that moment, one of Chairman Zala's advisors stood up and neared the man. A small blush appeared on the advisor's face as he tapped Athrun gently. Athrun snapped around at Joseph in anxiety. Quickly, Athrun did what he could only do. Ask Joseph the 'obvious' laughing matter he seemed to be oblivious about. _

"_Joseph! What are they laughing about for so long? Every time I think they are about to stop, another roar is brought to life!" Athrun seemed distressed. _

_Beads of sweat caused by worry appeared on Joseph's face. "Err, sir…I don't know how to tell you this but…Are you sure you wore your pants today…"_

_A nice cold breeze brought Athrun to feel a bit cold… down there. Then it stuck Athrun harder than a bunch of bricks! The coordinator slowly carefully peered at his parts below… His face instantly went through a wide variety of colors much like a rainbow, but with much shades of red and purple._

_The orderly deemed Joseph started cowering, even though Athrun was not the type to verbally or physically abuse someone for his own mistakes or even mistakes that could have been avoided. It was just sudden instinct for Joseph… just in case the new Chairman did start to support the abuses._

_Laughter just kept on coming and coming and poor wide-eyed Athrun was fazed beyond being fazed, his career was ruined before it even started._

_-Dream Sequence End-_

At that moment, the reserved Zala yelped up from the chair and his nightmarish dream. Little did he notice that the woman had already woken and was now carefully examining him as her upper body lay rested on the head of the bed.

"Damn it all… this is the fifteenth time I've gotten this dream…Why, why?" the emerald eyed figure cursed silently. As soon as he had spat out about his dream, Athrun's right hand buried itself in his surprisingly tamed hair after all the dream issues. He was thinking along with being mildly annoyed and this form of self-expression showed it best.

--------

The sunshine haired woman quietly followed this new intruder in the room. She hadn't noticed him before, but she didn't notice a lot of things. So she figured, since she had no idea about other things, it would not hurt her anymore with having a stranger suddenly yelp up and put on a mask of paranoia and seriousness. It made the blue-haired stranger look a little bit cute. As much as she tried to suppress it, a giggle escaped her lips from the sight.

---

The already tense Zala froze when he heard giggling. Without much thought his gaze from the floor traveled upwards to the bed where the unconscious woman supposedly lay… Athrun's eyes grew a little bit wider, "Hey, you're awake!"

She saw him turn to look at her. The contagious smile was still plastered to her face and soon landed on the emerald-eyed man. Athrun soon found himself having a smile just as the one as the she had. Then right before the Zala would say a word, she spoke.

"…Yeah, I guess I am… But I can't remember anything, do I know you and why am I here…"

The smile on his face dropped in a second along with his jaw. Di-did she just say she does not remember anything? If Athrun's hearing was accurate, then he was going to be in a serious dilemma. She had amnesia. What was worse was that the storm seemed to power up ten fold when the blonde haired woman spoke! As he had figured before, someone was out to get him. First the dreams, and now this? This would not be at all pleasant as he started to pace around the room once more.

Meanwhile the golden haired beauty got up from the bed and went to go look through the giant window. She pushed aside the velvet covers and saw it all. It was creepily dark outside and she did not like it one bit. A bolt of light flickered in the charcoal sky for a quick second and then soon was followed off by a loud sound. This one seemed to have been unusually large, and it was because she had jumped a little bit.

Minutes later, the electricity went out in the whole hotel. Everything that had run on electricity had just been denied the electric 'power', but it did not really affect the two in the room. The almost fizzled out fire was the only light source in the room and after hearing complaints from bellhops in the hallways; it was the only means to learn of the gone electricity...

"Great", Athrun murmured as he stopped pacing for a minute and observed the dying fire. He reached out for some spare logs that were placed under the bed and chucked them into the large fireplace without much consideration. The future chairman continued his pacing once again but briefly spoke.

"Do you have a name or anything to remember about it?"

She turned away from the window and faced the unstill man. A name… as far as she could remember, which wasn't much at the moment other then waking up to finding herself in this room along with a sharp looking blue haired man. After carefully thinking it out, she sighed dejectedly.

"…No, I can't remember…"

Athrun Zala aborted his activities and carefully observed her. She had a saddened look on her face, which was increased drastically by the firelight flickering on her face. It did not take a genius to see that she was upset because she could not remember her name or much else for that matter… That hurt him a bit though. He could sympathize not knowing about oneself. Something like that happened to him when he was fighting the war and was engaged to Lacus. At that time, Athrun Zala was lost.

After careful deliberations he wanted to help her by giving her a temporary name until she actually could remember, about her past and all. His expression softened up and he gently spoke to the woman.

" Well… that's okay, I mean until you remember, why don't I give you a name?"

---

**A/N:** Don't I feel evil for cutting off? Maybe I do, but I've already started on for the next chapter and again I'm sorry for the wait. I have yet to choose the name, so you can review me a name if you want and it might get picked! R&R, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-It may seem like I own or copied from the movie and book 'Face on the Milk Carton', but this story has nothing to do with that copyrighted work so don't sue me o.o. I just used the title because it fits this story's beginning. If you've seen the movie-which I have, I am not taking anything from the rightful author **Caroline B. Cooney **and claiming it as my own. So basically I don't own the title 'The Face on the Milk Carton'. I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny either. I do own my characters like Julia and etc others that will be shown later in the story. I doubt that I own anything else if it's mentioned.**

(Did I mention this is an AU sort've story…)

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm the worst author ever, thanks for the reviews though… Made me feel a little bit better. The name was picked and just so that person who suggested it does not get beaten up after this, their name will be kept strictly confidential **cough**coughmecoughcough … Pathetic, huh? Oh and it seems like I'm suffering from a cough, weird. There's some randomness in this chapter too…

------------

**Summary**: It all started with the face on the milk carton. Athrun Zala, future chairman of PLANT, finds himself in quite a predicament after finding a golden haired person that he had seen on the milk carton! What's worse is that she has amnesia and does not remember a thing! As a caring person, Athrun does what he thinks is right but what really waits for Athrun Zala when his story unfolds?

**The Face on the Milk Carton**

**Chapter Four**

"_Well… that's okay, I mean until you remember, why don't I give you a name?"_

The blonde princess looked quizzically at the man and his idea. Her response was quick and suddenly very demanding of Athrun.

"Mhmm, yes I do need a name I guess since I have amnesia or whatever… but what should it be?"

Athrun Zala, for once gazed thoroughly at the suddenly concerned woman figure. The coordinator did not even notice he eyeing her as he was. Luckily the beauty did not notice. If she had, there might have been hell to pay, unless she forgot how to beat people up as her former self…

She had soft golden locks, and matching _very pretty_ golden orbs that equally seemed to be staring back at his form. His brain had seemed to forgotten what his consciousness thought and what his unconscious thoughts added in. As he was thinking he realized what he had said and started mentally berating himself.

"_Yes, what should her na- wait what in the hell!"… Did I just, no… Yes, yes I did! Shut up you stupid brain; stop trying to keep me from thinking of a name for her. She needs a pretty name for a very pretty woman though, huh. What! Again! Damn."_

Unbeknownst to Athrun he had instinctively started slapping his head with his right hand and his brows were furrowed and eyes closed tight as if he was really angered and was abusing himself.

Meanwhile a sweat drop appeared next to her forehead and she felt as if this fellow was too animated by beating himself up for no apparent reason or just plain old crazy. Before the golden-orbed woman could say anymore, something flashed through her head and she automatically clutched her forehead, not in pain but in remembering, remembering something she had forgotten…

----

Ace Coordinator Kira Yamato ducked several times from flying objects aiming for head until the fire had ceased. A china plate nearly attacked him but his SEED mode directed him to do a cool dive through the air. Wow, did SEED mode really save his skin, from his apparently PMS-ing fiancé, Lacus Clyne. Next time, he would throw out the trash and just to be safe, he would do it a week before it was collected, just to make her happy.

"KIRA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO ASK YOU TO THROW OUT THE TRASH?" Roared Lacus but suddenly her voice seemed to start changing. It went down an octave and she started bursting in tears.

A very emotional Lacus dropped the last of the breakable china she had yet to chuck at an agile Kira and she went over to sit on a black leather sofa. Her hands, now into fists, thrashed wildly around and almost threatened to make the poor leather couch into pulp. The Ultimate Coordinator carefully and quietly made his way around the living room, which was now a war zone to reach his hysterical fiancé.

She sobbed softly at first, then loudly, then softly once again. It was very out of character for the pink haired woman. Lacus always had a cool and collected personality, which complimented her wisdom. It then became confusing and answers were needed. How come no one had seen this Lacus before? And there was an answer. One university student had said that Lacus had gone crazy and explained many mathematical theories supporting his ideas.

That of course was not the correct answer. It was simple and did not require any math at all. Lacus was on her time of the month. The reason no one had seen this side of her was because she always seemed to take a vacation from being shown live and promptly arrived when it was all done.

Kira carefully crouched and hid behind a big fake plastic plant just to make sure it was safe to approach the pop princess. He stuck his hands in between the plants' leaves and pushed them aside only so his eye was visible enough to see her. She sat there and had actually stopped crying but there were sniffles, really cute sniffles.

The brown haired man arose from his crouching position and walked straight towards Lacus. As soon as he was standing a foot away from her, the solemn expression changed on her face to a maniacal grin. Kira squinted his eyes and rubbed them twice to check if his eyes were playing tricks. Was Lacus grinning evilly, and if she was, why?

A poor mangled coordinator boy would soon enough learn his lesson of forgetting to take out the trash when asked once.

---

The golden haired woman felt herself remembering a memory. She could see it as clear as day…

_There was a big party, with balloons and decorations everywhere throughout a manor. The signs in the background were too blurry to read but one had said "Happy Birthday K--- and C------" It was no use trying to see the names. Crowds of people were there but she saw herself with a brown haired boy. The two of them were wearing birthday crowns._

"_Oh my god! You are hopeless, I mean you forgot your own sister's birthday, WHEN WE SHARE THE SAME FREAKING BIRTH DATE!" The golden haired girl she saw in front of her did not seem to be like her but there was some strange feeling of relation. _

_Then the brown haired boy responded. "...Uh, hey…I was uhm…kidding…Y-you know that right?" He really did look he was not kidding and was more like hiding the truth. The amnesia-suffering woman stifled a grin. Why did it seem like her younger self in this memory would sock him and he would start crying for help; because that's exactly what happened next._

_Anger fumed in her eyes and she started cracking her knuckles. "Oh brother… I forgive you-" Her right hand flew past her and started punching the life out of the other boy who was apparently her brother. "-Forgive you my ass!" _

_At the end of the assault, a satisfied blonde lay atop sitting on the brown youth who had spirals for eyes. He seemed too dead to say anything back to his sister and the crowd was laughing and pointing at the twins. Her grin left and she looked a little concerned though. Her eyes met his and she spoke with some regret and asking for forgiveness._

"_Sorry Kir-"_

_-_

"Hey! Are you okay?" A concerned Athrun asked. He had his hands holding her shoulders while he looked at her face.

The dazed woman just looked up at his face. She looked peaceful and Athrun almost regretted shaking her out of whatever trance was. As he looked into her golden orbs once more, they seemed to be glossy, as if- Coordinator SEED mode? This woman was a coordinator?

"Wake up please…" He drummed out those words silently and she suddenly snapped out of her mysterious trance like state. A big smile was plastered on her soft looking face while her now normal orbs met the emerald ones. Without thinking Athrun let his hand move up to her cheek and he gently caressed it. She didn't seem to mind or not even notice.

The silence in the dark room broke once she spoke quietly.

"I…I remembered something. It was…really something."

A smile also appeared on the coordinator's face. The answer was satisfying.

"I'm really glad, you know that this is really good sign. Pretty soon your memory might be back and things will be normal for you again."

"Really?"

"Yes, but tell me one thing if you can. Did you find out about your name?"

"…No, I…I couldn't, I'm sorry… I just found out that I have a twin brother."

"…Oh, really its not your fault congrats on the new memory. I'm the one sorry for asking. Anyways I've got just the name for you! I put some thought into it…"

"What is it?"

"It's…"Athrun bit his lip, "…Athena"

"It's nice." She looked at him and blinked. It had a nice sound to it, and it made her feel powerful. Something powerful like a war or something… Athrun was about to say something but Athena beat him to it.

"You gave me a name, but you never told me your own. Do you not have one? Do I need to give you one?" Athena innocently asked while Athrun kicked himself mentally for forgetting to tell her one.

"No, no, I have a name. You don't need to give me a name. It's Athrun, Athrun Zala."

-------

**A/N:** Please don't beat me up. Wah. Sorry it was short too…I have to go do homework :( ... Please help me achieve my goal of getting atleast up to 20 reviews in total >> thanks!


End file.
